Tally, lonely and confused
by SecondHandLion
Summary: Tally,the changes of her body and where she lives and going through the changes all alone. Reviews please :
1. Chapter 1

Tally was the name she had heard all her life. She had heard it from herself, her mother and father, friends, classmates, mentors, and everyone she had ever been introduced too. She repeated it to herself, wondering who had started it. Where were they? Were they beautiful? Was it their name, or someone they loved? She pondered how all her life her name had never changed, which was an entirely different story from her body.

Aside from womanly changes and growing up, her body had just overcome its biggest change. She had become beautiful. Every inch of her body had been modified, adjusted, and molded to the will of her doctor, in a twelve hour procedure she would never one-up for the rest of her life.

Tally pulled her hair back off her face with her left hand. Stood up and walked across the hardwood floors, passing the empty, white kitchen. Its bare cabinets stared her down, glaring at her, calling her fowl names. She kept walking. Her stomach screamed in agony with hunger. She blinked.

She stopped walking as she entered her bathroom, and she pulled back her hair again. The white counter was clear of everything but one orange bottle labeled "Calorie Purgers." Her thin, boney fingers snatched at the bottle and twisted off the lid, pouring out the last three half white half red pills the size of cashews. She tossed them in her perfectly shaped mouth and dry swallowed all three.

She felt the unmistakable sting as they went down. And she waited, gazing at her shallow face in mirror, for fifteen minutes as her heart beat steadily increased and her cheeks grew rosy as the blood flowed through her body. Tally chucked the translucent bottle and its lid into her waste bin, as watched as it crash landed onto the "Calorie Purger" containers before it.

A bitter taste filled her mouth, and she angrily turned and stalked out of the room. Laid down on her white bed, and aimlessly stared at the ceiling. As time passed she grew bored of the popcorn ceiling and instead looked down at her stomach, which was increasingly shrinking as each day passed.

It was four in the morning, and she had plans with Shay at eleven. They were going to go to a party, Tally had no clue which one, and she had eighteen hours to spare. Great, extra time was just what she needed.

She crawled off her mattress, and showered. She dressed, wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, completed with a gray sweater. Leaving her hair wet, she locked the front door to her loft and began walking. She was aiming towards the quite, secluded river bed between the two diverse cities.

Tally thought about the uglies and her time being one. She never knew how changing her body so much would change the way she thought, and the person she was. The way everyone treated her, and how she treated them. She felt like crap.

Crap for everything. Her memories swirled around in her head, and she clutched her fists into small, tight balls. Her breath was hot in the cool air. When she relaxed, she observed the scene around her. It was dark at four in the morning. Two pretties were sitting on a bench making out, but she didn't want to witness them locking mouths exchanging spit. Tally walked faster.

The stars were like pin holes in the sky, when she finally reached the edge of the trees. The cool air was starting to nip at her arms and she hugged herself, her arms reaching around her ghostly figure. Her huge, beautiful brown eyes burnt from the lack of sleep and she swayed slightly.

She recovered and stepped into the trees. The leaves whistled and fluttered in the breeze. After fifteen minutes Tally began to hear the sound of trickling water and put every inch of concentration she had into the soul sound of it. Her senses dulled over into the rhythmic beating of water on rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Her steps became utterly repetitive as Tally placed each foot in front of the other. A breeze determinedly grabbed her hair and wiped it across her face, blinding her. The trickling noise became stronger and stronger until it climaxed when she walked out of the willow trees and right onto the river bank. She stared. The river rejected her image and threw refracted beams of light at her. An uneasy feeling seeped into her stomach, and she swallowed hard.

The wind twisted its angle, and blew straight forward onto her perfect face. Whipping back her hair and forcing her to squint. She listened to the trees behind her groan as their branches were pulled back by the wind. She listened to the leaves panicked voices scream as they franticly twitched with their neighbors. She listened to the alarming, off-pitched wind race around everything.

Her stomach squeeze and she quickly knelt.

Moments later, her stomach erupted again. Her mouth watered. And after waiting another five minutes, violently threw up nothing. Her belly struggled as it rebelled against her fasting. Tally's eyes glazed over, and she fell back and curled her legs in towards her chest, hugging herself. It wasn't fair, her stomach didn't understand. It now only knew pain. She bit her lip, and pulled in her legs further.

She watched the river flow for a good hour. Pondering, but otherwise not absorbed in anything at all. She became cold and frigid. Her stare was distant and vacant.

Suddenly, the sun poured over the horizon and everything was illuminated in a rich gold glow. She snapped into an open-eyed expression as the light draped a curtain of warmth around her limbs.

Tally smiled.

Her plump, peach lips stretched around her flawless beige skin. A row of straight, ivory teeth showed through. All her fingers twitched, tightening around her elbows.

The smile was only momentary.


End file.
